Molly Parker Saga
by Vita Fidens
Summary: I wanted to take a brief break from writing...but sometimes my brain overrides my wrists. This idea's been floating and bothering me, so I thought I'd see what you all though about continuing forward with it. Drop me a line here, on Twitter (@VitaFidens), via smoke signal, and let me know - yay or nay?
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers!

I had intended to take a break after the saga of Liz Moore and Dean Ambrose, but I found that there was an idea circling my brain and haunting me at night. I roughed out a few small pieces and wanted to see what you all thought about continuing onward.

This is a bit of a different story than the others in that it's taking place in a different time period and outside of the WWE universe. I'd really appreciate your feedback!

Thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 2

Being stared at in the street was nothing new for Molly Parker.

When you're the daughter of the town drunk; a no-good louse who would sell his own mother for a pint…well, you became accustomed to people watching your every move. You became accustomed to people speaking in hushed tones as you passed by them.

Squaring her shoulders, Molly continued forward bravely – although her pace picked up slightly. 'Stop being a silly goose, Molly,' she admonished herself. 'This is nothing out of the ordinary for you.' All the same, she glanced back to see that the three men who had started following her outside the general store were still behind her.

They were at a respectable distance, to be sure, but certainly still following. The flesh on the back of her neck began to crawl uncomfortably, and Molly had the sudden notion that this wasn't the usual brand of 'stare at the drunkard's daughter.' Something about these men, and how quiet they were being, felt incredibly off.

Her sense of unease only grew when she turned down the dirt road that led to her home. She knew all her neighbors, and these men certainly weren't a part of her neighborhood. Yet, they persisted in their pursuit.

Her mind began racing, and she started to consider her options. She could confront them, which would likely end in disaster. She could continue on her way home and see if they tried to gain access. She could go to a neighbor's and ask them to continue walking her home, and perhaps check the house when they arrived. However, by the time they set out, the men would more than likely be gone and she'd once again be subjected to gossip and scrutiny.

Home was her best option. She hurried along, hoping that there would be more distance between her and the men – but when she mustered up the courage to glance back, they were closer than before.

A terrible gnawing sensation started in the pit of her stomach. She suspected that these men were meant for her, although she couldn't be sure why. She'd heard of random acts of violence occurring, but surely it wouldn't happen to her?

She rounded the corner and caught sight of her home. Only a few more moments, and she would be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean Ambrose watched the young girl pick up her pace yet again, and a small smile touched his lips.

She knew that they were following her.

Thankfully, they had intended to be noticed this evening.

His…'employer' didn't take kindly to men ducking their financial responsibilities, and Thomas Parker was one of the worst offenders. If they scared his little lamb, perhaps he'd realize the gravity of the situation and pay up.

Personally, Ambrose could care less what the man did. In fact, he hoped that Parker continued ducking Mr. Barrett. Perhaps then his next errand wouldn't simply be about intimidation. Perhaps it would be a bit more enjoyably violent.

There had been a distinct lack of violence since he had arrived in London, and it was starting to wear on him. He'd left the states rather abruptly a year ago and had managed to work his way into the bareknuckle fighting rings he'd sought out, but even that wasn't enough to satiate his appetite.

He felt his fists clenching beside his thighs and made the conscious effort to relax them. He mustn't get carried away. Not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Wade Barrett sighed heavily, rubbing his hand against his forehead while the numbers in the book swam in front of his eyes.

He wished, for the millionth time, that he'd never gotten into the business of bookmaking.

It had seemed to be a logical enough progression. He was getting older, and fighting had taken a toll on his body. In spite of that, he was still ingrained enough into the rings that he could give carefully calculated odds. His reputation would be enough to frighten his clients into paying him as necessary.

At least, that was what he had thought.

He tried, and failed, to keep his thoughts from turning to Tom Parker. The stupid old drunk.

He found himself glancing at the clock on the wall and wondering if he had made the right choice in sending Ambrose. The man was cold and would not be swayed by emotional appeals, but he could also be ruthless if something triggered his temper.

Wade would never admit this aloud, but on those occasions where Ambrose became violent…he feared him. The man was quite obviously a bit unhinged, and his propensity for and enjoyment of violence made him deadly. Not simply dangerous, but deadly.

He found himself wearily massaging his temples. It should be a worry for another day in the not-terribly-distant future.

He simply hoped that everything ran along smoothly this evening and allowed him to put it off for just a bit longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Ambrose slowly continued on the path leading up to the gate of the Parker household before casually leaning on it and staring up. He watched a curtain flicker and couldn't suppress a smile.

The little lamb realized there was a wolf nearby.

Unable to resist, he quickly searched the annals of his memory and came up with the girl's name.

"Molly," he called in a sing-song voice. "Pretty little Molly, why are you hiding?"

Upstairs, Molly Parker flattened herself against the wall beside the window, cursing herself. She simply _had _to see if they were still there a mere twenty seconds after she'd walked in the door. Stupid.

"Come on out and speak with me, Molly love," the man downstairs continued. She thought she could hear amusement in his voice. "I'm not going to harm you."

She didn't believe that statement for a moment.

The man downstairs gave an exaggerated sigh. "All right, Molly. If you won't come _out_, I'll just need to come _in_."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for your feedback! I did continue this story, and the first part is titled "Save Me Grace." It's definitely different for me, so I'm excited to see what you all think. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
